Survivor: Winners/Episodes/The Sole Survivor
The Sole Survivor is the twenty-fourth and final episode of Survivor: Winners. Challenges Immunity Challenge: Know Your Past The players will be quizzed on events of seasons past, including this one. Whoever gets the most answers wins immunity. Winner(s): '''Coriolanus Snow '''Immunity Challenge: Hands on a Hard Idol All four contestants will stand with one hand on an idol. The last person standing wins immunity. Winner(s): '''Odysseus '''Final Immunity Challenge: 39 Contestants will complete 39 challenges of seasons past, such as obstacle courses, running, swimming, puzzles, climbing, building, throwing, navigating mazes, solving maths problems, etc. Each challenge they complete awards them one puzzle piece. The first person to solve the final puzzle with all 39 pieces wins the Final Immunity Challenge. '''Winner(s): '''Monica Geller Story Day 75 Nathaniel Swede welcomes everyone to the immunity challenge. Everyone gets ready for the 30 questions. In fifth place, with 4 correct answers, is Harry. In fourth place, with 15 correct answers, is Ron. With 22 answers right, Monica takes the third place. In a shockin turn of events, both Odysseus and Snow answer every single question correctly. Nathaniel Swede, shaken by these results, gives them a tiebreaking question of insane difficulty. Both get it wrong. Nathaniel asks another one. Both get it wrong once more. At the third tiebreaking question, a winner is decided. Answering right, while his opponent answered wrong, Snow wins the challenge. Nathaniel Swede congratulates both Snow and Odysseus on incredible performences, gives Snow the immunity and sends everyone back to camp to prepare for tribal later that day. Day 76 Nathaniel Swede welcomes everyone to the immunity challenge. Snow drops first, after exactly one hour has passed. 2.5 hours later, Monica drops. Harry and Odysseus both stand one more hour, when a third person falls out and a winner is decided. The person that falls is Harry, meaning Odysseus wins the challenge. Nathaniel Swede congratulates Odysseus, as everyone heads back to camp to prepare for tribal later that evening. Day 77 Nathaniel Swede welcomes everyone to the Final Immunity Challenge. Seeing the monumental challenge ahead of them, Harry, Monica and Odysseus get ready to fight for the win. 10 minutes into the challenge, Monica has completed 6 mini-challenges, Harry 3 and Odysseus still struggles on his very first obstacle course. After a total of one hour has passed, Monica remains in the lead with 10 puzzle pieces obtained. Harry is a bit behind with 7, and Odysseus struggles to catch up, only having 5 pieces so far. After two hours, Monica remains in the lead with 17 pieces, while Odysseus has caught up significantly, now at 14 pieces, while Harry trails behind with 11. After three hours, Monica has more than 2/3 of all pieces, with 28. Odysseus is not far behind, with 23, while Harry getting stuck at an underwater obstacle course put him behind even more, and he thus just gained his fifteenth puzzle piece. After four hours have passed, Monica only needs four more pieces to finish her puzzle. Odysseus' 28 and Harry's 27 are far behind her, but not impossibly so. Half an hour later, Monica is still struggling with the maths problems, while Harry has earned 6 more pieces, and Odysseus 2. Yet another 30 minutes pass, and Harry now has 35 pieces, while Monica has just one more. Odysseus, with 31, is not completely out of it either. After a total of six hours has passed, everyone is completely drained of energy. Monica, who just gained her final puzzle piece, is working on the final puzzle, while Harry and Odysseus haven't made any progress at all in the last hour. Harry, however, soon enough gets two more pieces, now only needing two more to finish. Monica sees this and starts working faster on the final puzzle, while Harry gets yet another piece, as does Odysseus. However, right as Harry gets his final puzzle piece, Monica shouts in joy. She's finished her puzzle, and has thus won the Final Immunity Challenge. Nathaniel Swede congratulates Monica and tells her she has an important decision to make later that night. All three head back to camp, as the final Juror is about to be determined. Day 78 Nathaniel Swede welcomes everyone to the Final Tribal Council. Tribal Council 23: Victors Voting Confessionals Final Words Tribal Council 24: Victors Voting Confessionals Final Words Tribal Council 25: Victors Voting Confessionals Final Words Final Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Trivia *The episode title was said by Nathaniel Swede, referring to someone becoming the winner. Gallery